


RV

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Scratching, Table Sex, aka axe handles do not go in asses, or do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Canon Divergence 7x01: Negan drags Rick into the RV and drives to the middle of fucking nowhere, but not to torture Rick. Unless, you know.. Rick's into that.





	RV

**Author's Note:**

> this is my "im trying not to get burned out on any fics" fic  
> also late upload dont care got it done. new shit of important shit comin soon ;*

_“I’ll be right back, maybe Rick will be with me. If not – well, we can just turn these people inside out, won’t we?”_

* * *

Rick’s trembling, half-curled in the seat at the table. Blue eyes stare blankly in front, unfocused; Negan’s saying something, probably, but Rick can’t, won’t, listen. His ears are ringing, filled with a high-pitched sound that almost makes him cringe, and his vision’s not much better; he’s reliving every moment of what the fuck had just happened. And Negan’s joking like he hadn’t just murdered two people.

The deep sigh of the older man in front of him suddenly drags him out of his thoughts, and his gaze clears a little as he stares at Negan. Negan’s expression is one that’s looking for an answer, but Rick realizes he hasn’t taken in a word Negan’s said. He shifts uncomfortably.

“What?”

Negan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus, Rick. Are you losing it already?”

“I..” Rick’s not sure what Negan wants him to say. Sorry? Thanks? Go away? Negan lets out a long breath, standing up straight.

“Christ. I had said are you even fuckin’ listening, but obviously not. Shit, Rick, you look fuckin’ green. You feel okay?”

“Yeah.” Rick exhales. His hands are shaking. “Yeah, I.. I’m..”

“Easy there, Rick. Calm down. Hey, look at me.” Negan kneels again, grabbing his face and forcing him to focus. “Come on. Don’t be a bitch about this.”

Rick can’t help the way his eyes shut, tears clinging to his eyelashes, and Negan bites back a frustrated groan. Slowly Negan leans Rick forward, letting Rick’s face rest against his shoulder, and Rick’s shoulders give a little shake. He’s not crying, at least not openly, but it’s probably coming.

“Hey,” Negan sighs, tilting Rick’s face. “Hey. Look at me, Rick. Don’t cry. Hey, shh..”

Rick whines, reaching up and clutching at Negan’s wrists. He’s shaking all over, pretty blue eyes beginning to glaze again, and shit, Negan doesn’t think he can handle Rick being emotional.

So he kisses him.

Rick stiffens uncertainly, and he’s probably pressing bruises into Negan’s wrist, but after a brief moment of hesitation he begins to kiss back tentatively. Once Rick’s relaxed into it Negan deepens it, coaxing Rick’s lips open, and then he’s pulling Rick into his lap eagerly, both hands on the younger man’s thighs. Rick’s hands move from his wrists to the back of his neck, slow and nervous.

It's Rick that pulls away first, panting, eyes clouded. He looks about as bewildered as Negan feels. Neither man is really sure as to why the fuck they’ve just done that, and after a heartbeat Rick stands abruptly.

“What the fuck.”

Rick doesn’t really sound angry, just confused. Negan gets up with a groan and frowns down at the shorter man.

“I didn’t want you to cry at me,” He says nonchalantly, folding his arms. Rick’s eyebrows raise incredulously.

“Seriously? You’re – you–” Rick takes a deep breath, turning away. God, he can’t afford to get frustrated at Negan. He doesn’t even want to think about how many people could die if he did. Negan snorts, moving up behind him and sighing soft against his shoulder.

“I what?” Negan murmurs, resting both hands on Rick’s sides. Rick inhales sharply.

“Negan,” He mutters warningly, but Negan pays him no mind, pressing kisses to Rick’s neck.

“You kissed me back,” Negan points out, voice teasing. “You wanted it.”

“What the fuck do you take me for?” Rick shrugs him away, turning around, and there’s a fire in his blue eyes that excites Negan in a way it probably shouldn’t. “I don’t know what you’re used to, but you can be damn sure I’m not sleeping with you.”

“No?” Negan smirks a little, quirking one eyebrow. “Rick.. you still haven’t explained the whole kissing me back thing. I don’t think that quite equates to ‘not sleeping with me’, you know?”

“You caught me off guard,” Rick says defensively, and Negan chuckles disbelievingly. “Which means I didn’t have time to think about it. So I don’t want to sleep with you.”

“That doesn’t mean _anything_ , Rick.” Negan leans so that Rick’s pressed into the table, breathing fast and shallow. “How do I know you’re not just bein’ difficult to be difficult?”

“Well – well, I..” Negan knows he’s got Rick by the short and curlies – almost literally – because Rick won’t meet his eyes, and the younger man’s stuttering like a fucking fool. An almost cruel smirk tugs at the corners of Negan’s mouth, and he leans forward a little more.

“Admit it, Rick. You want me. Tell me how bad you want it, baby..”

Negan’s very nearly kissing Rick again, hazel eyes dark, and Rick can feel the warmth and sweetness of the taller man’s breath. Rick’s starting to get hard, Negan can feel it, and with an innocent little hum Negan slides his leg between Rick’s thighs. Rick chokes a little, cheeks turning pink.

“I’m not,” He mumbles, avoiding Negan’s gaze. “I don’t. I’m not..”

“Not what?” Negan murmurs, and Rick sways a little. “Not gay? I’m not sure your dick cares all that much what I’ve got in my pants.”

Rick swallows, and finally those blue eyes – hooded with a mixture of lust and confusion and despair – flick up to Negan’s face. Negan’s still smirking a little, glancing over Rick’s uncertain expression, and one hand moves to Rick’s side.

 “Tell me what you want, Rick,” Negan breathes, centimeters from Rick’s pretty mouth, and Rick takes in a slow, shuddering breath. “All you have to say is ‘no’. ‘Get the fuck away from me’ works too, if that’s what you’re in the mood for. Say it and I’ll leave you alone. But I need you to say _something_ , Rick.”

“Kiss me,” Rick whispers, and Negan doesn’t hesitate even a second, kissing Rick hard. Rick’s mouth opens for him again, both hands twisting into Negan’s dark hair, and Negan groans, lifting Rick up onto the table.

“Shit,” Negan mutters, pulling at Rick’s jacket. “God, I’m so hard, Rick.”

Rick moans wordlessly, shrugging the jacket off of his shoulders and tossing it elsewhere. His white shirt goes next, and Negan leaves kisses and bites down Rick’s throat, making sure to leave dark and red marks all over the younger man’s skin. Rick shudders, head tilting back, and oh, God, Negan wants to fuck him so hard he won’t walk straight for a week.

Negan pops the button on his own jeans, shoving them down, and he rubs himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, groaning into Rick’s collarbone. Rick’s already shaking – _still_ shaking? – only gasping when Negan begins to suck on one nipple. Rick arches into Negan’s mouth, legs winding around the older man’s waist, and Negan presses both hands to Rick’s back.

“Oh,” Rick gasps, at the gentle flick of a warm, wet tongue. “Oh, God.”

“Good,” Negan says lowly. “So well-behaved, baby. Can you get on your knees for me, Rick?”

Rick nods, blue eyes glazed and thighs spread, and Negan smirks, kissing down Rick’s belly and fantasy trail before moving back up and pressing an open-mouth kissed to Rick’s lips. Rick makes a shaky sound of pleasure, eyelashes fluttering.

“On the floor,” Negan orders. “Kneel for me.”

Rick gets on the floor, moving slow – Negan thinks the man’s knees probably hurt so he doesn’t make Rick move any faster. He runs his fingers through Rick’s pretty curls, leaning down and brushing a minute kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick leans a little, breath hitching.

“Now, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “I’m gonna stand up. You’re going to open your mouth, and I’m going to ram my dick so far down your throat you’re going to choke on it. And then, after you swallow my cum, you’re going to say ‘thank you sir’. Can you do that?”

Rick nods idly, eyes hooded. Slowly Negan stands back up, making sure to hold Rick’s gaze, and under his look Rick submits. Negan thumbs the waistband of his boxers, and then draws them down and off of his feet. He notices the catch in Rick’s soft gasps, the way Rick’s lips fall open eagerly, tongue out.

“Damn, baby,” Negan teases. “Already waiting for my cock. Have you even sucked dick before?”

“No,” Rick mumbles, worrying his bottom lip. Negan raises an eyebrow.

“Are you afraid?”

“No,” Rick says again, pink tongue swiping over his swollen lips. “I can take it.”

Negan bites back the scoff that threatens to escape. He’s not going to say he’s hung like a horse, but on the other hand he’s not sure it’s a decent first step for a virgin. He’d only been half-serious about choking Rick with it.

“Okay, then,” Negan decides, stroking two fingers down Rick’s jaw and then back up to the curls around Rick’s scalp. “Open your mouth, baby.”

Rick’s lips part again, waiting for him, and he runs the tip gently over Rick’s tongue. It feels pretty good, actually, especially when Rick matches him with little kitten licks. He eases further into Rick’s mouth, just the head for now, and he’s rocking back and forth gently, appreciating the warm and wet inside.

After a moment Rick takes a little more control, swallowing him in deeper, peeking up at him from under dark eyelashes. Negan grunts softly, gripping Rick’s hair tighter and bucking forward a little. Rick’s mouth feels fucking amazing, Rick’s better at it than expected for a newbie.

“Hollow your cheeks a little, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “Inwards – oh, hell, just like that. Fuuuck, yeah, sweetheart, that’s it..”

He can’t help thrusting, both hands coming to rest at the back of Rick’s head. Rick coughs a little but doesn’t resist, holding still while Negan fucks into his mouth. Negan’s breath comes out in groans and grunts, and he tilts his head back, letting his imagination wander. After a few moments he presses one hand into the table instead of Rick’s head, grabbing Rick’s curls hard as he thrusts. Rick gags when he pushes in too deep, and he can feel the contraction of Rick’s throat, and he inhales sharply, feeling the pressure building low in his belly.

“Oh, Rick,” He gasps. “Shit, baby, I’m close. I’m gonna cum, Rick, fuck-”

Rick reaches up to fondle his balls, real gently, and that’s what does it, spilling his load against Rick’s tongue. Rick swallows, fucking _all_ of it, and when he withdraws with a wet pop Rick takes in deep breaths and pants, leaning back onto his heels.

“Shit,” Negan groans vaguely, leaning against the counter. After a pause he leans, tilting Rick’s head up by the jaw, and Rick swallows hard. “What do we say, Rick?” He adds softly, gently catching his tongue with his teeth, and Rick makes a little sound in the back of his throat.

“Thank you,” Rick whispers, and he’s trembling. Negan hums.

“Thank you, _what_?”

“Thank you, sir.”

Negan’s pleased with Rick’s submission, with the soft tremor in Rick’s voice. Slowly Negan pulls Rick off the floor and kisses him, thumbing over his cheekbones, and he leans into Negan’s chest, sighing shakily.

“Man, you are fucked up,” Negan purrs, lifting Rick onto the table again. “Shit, baby. You’re hard, aren’t you?”

One hand slips down the front of Rick’s jeans and Rick’s breath hitches, clutching at Negan’s shirt. Rick’s gotta be aching by now, he’s throbbing against Negan’s fingers, and with each little stroke and rub through the boxers Rick gasps and whimpers into Negan’s shoulder. There’s a damp spot beginning to spread across the front, so Negan tugs Rick’s cock out into his jeans and begins to stroke him properly. Rick keens desperately, pitifully, clawing at Negan’s back.

“More,” Rick whines. “More, oh, _fuck_.”

“What a good boy,” Negan murmurs. “Good boy, Rick. Could I make you cum like this?”

“Yes.” Rick arches a little, mouth falling into a perfect little ‘o’. “Oh my God, fuck..”

Negan sucks another hickey into Rick’s neck, thumbing over the leaking tip of Rick’s cock, and Rick chokes, mumbling incoherently into Negan’s skin. His dick gives a little twitch in Negan’s hand, and he thrusts upwards, and then he’s cumming all inside his jeans, all but shrieking with ecstasy. He can’t stop trembling, almost uncontrollably, in Negan’s arms, panting, hips still rocking uncertainly.

“Better?” Negan says softly, and Rick nods. With a hum of approval Negan draws Rick’s jeans and boxers off, down the pretty legs, and discards them. Rick lays obediently back against the table, eyes half-lidded with an odd mixture of lust and exhaustion, and Negan kisses against his belly, his hips.

“Negan,” Rick whispers, but Negan glances up and hushes him gently.

“I’m going to take care of you, Rick. Promise. You still okay with this?”

Rick nods, sighing happily and drawing his legs up to spread out better for Negan. Negan kisses between his thighs, thumbs parting his entrance, and he bathes in the whimper Rick makes out. Rick’s trembling all over, and he twists one hand into Negan’s hair.

Rick moans real quiet when Negan’s tongue flicks out against his ass. Gently Negan pulls him open again, sinking one index finger into him, and he groans happily, back arching a little. Negan lets him adjust for a moment before pushing in a second digit, tongue swirling over the stretched hole to try and soothe any discomfort. Damn lube for being so hard to come by.

“Ke-keep going,” Rick gasps. “I’m – I’m good, I got it.”

“You sure?” Negan glances up, catching the determined expression on Rick’s face.

“Yeah. I got it.”

Negan nods, slowly working the digits out and then pushing them back in. Rick moans, head tilting back, and, encouraged, Negan crooks his fingers to elicit another one of those pretty sounds. He’s pretty quickly got Rick trembling again, inside too this time, and he can’t see it, but he can hear Rick’s open-mouthed little whimpers and whines.

“So tight,” Negan murmurs approvingly, pushing in a third finger and waiting for Rick’s shaky moan to subside. “Shit, Rick. You gonna let me fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Rick gasps. “Yes, please. Want it.”

Negan leans in, sucks in a hickey against the soft pale skin of Rick’s thigh, and Rick rocks into his mouth. After a few minutes of fingering, digits crooking and scissoring and pressing all over Rick’s walls to find his prostate – and finding it, Negan might add, going by the cry Rick lets out, the jerk of the younger man’s hips – Negan pulls his fingers out. Rick’s panting, gasping, still clinging to Negan’s dark hair.

Negan leans over to where he’s discarded Rick’s axe – _hatchet_ , he thinks in amusement – and runs the cold metal against Rick’s thigh. Rick lets out a pleased gasp, trying not to buck, and slowly Negan drags the blade over Rick’s hipbones. He doesn’t draw blood – that wouldn’t be good – but he presses just hard enough to leave red lines on the younger man’s pale skin.

“Ne-Negan,” Rick pants, head thrown back. “F _uuu_ ck.”

“Jeez, Rick. You into this whole pain thing?” Negan smirks a little, quirking an eyebrow, and Rick whines and pouts at him.

“Maybe.”

“Hm. Learn something new every day.” Negan’s smirk only widens, and he flips the axe in his hand with ease, giving Rick a look that makes Rick shiver. “How about we try something new?”

“New for who?” Rick mumbles, but he spreads his legs all the same. Negan chuckles.

“Shit, baby, what do you think I get up to in the bedroom? I’m an in and out type of guy.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed, given how long you’re drawing this shit out.” Rick snorts. Negan teases against Rick’s hole with the handle of the axe, twirling it around and pressing gently, just as payback for the quip, and Rick hisses an inhale, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Can I do this to you?” Negan prompts, and Rick nods.

“Yes,” He says, when Negan doesn’t react and instead stares at him expectantly. Negan still doesn’t continue, instead smirking at him.

“Yes..?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Rick says, although there’s a breathless tone to his voice now. “Please.”

“Good boy.” Negan uses his free hand to pull Rick open further, beginning to press the handle in. Rick gasps, throwing his head back, and while he’s trembling he doesn’t move. Negan can’t see the appeal in this, personally, but with every passing second Rick seems to be deriving more and more pleasure from it, and if he’s going to do anything it’s going to be making Rick cum as many times as possible.

“Oh, God,” Rick chokes, and his free hand grips the edge of the table so hard his knuckles go white. “Fuck that’s it.”

“Hm?” Negan glances up, a teasing grin playing at the corners of his mouth. “That’s what? I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

“That’s my – that’s my spo-spo _ooot_ _Negan!_ ”

Every muscle in Rick’s body tenses when Negan purposely angles the axe so it presses harder into the younger man’s prostate. Negan can tell he’s fighting his orgasm, arching and panting and choking out half-coherent pleads, somewhere between begging for more and begging to stop.

“Shit, Rick, that’s really getting you going, huh?”

“Feels good,” Rick whines. “Good, so good, don’t stop Negan please I’m close.”

“I know, look at you. All tense and shaking, Bet you’re real tight in there, huh? It’s almost all the way in, baby. Can you take it?”

“Ye..” Rick takes a moment to breathe, inhaling deep and exhaling slow. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m.. give it to me.”

“Gonna do it all in one, think you can do that?”

Rick exhales again, trying to soothe the rising heat in his belly. “Yeah.”

“Okay. On three, okay? And none of that do it on two bullshit. One.. two.. three.”

He presses it in all the way to the hilt and Rick arches involuntarily, choking on a pitiful cry of pleasure. Both hands scrabble at the table desperately, trying to find a hold, an outlet for the ecstasy.

“Look at you, taking that whole damn thing in. You must be stretched to hell, huh? You feel okay?”

Rick nods, chest heaving with deep pants and gasps. There’s something sweet about Rick being all spread and open and vulnerable like this, and Negan moves up for a moment, kissing Rick’s lips real soft. Rick lets out a sound against the kiss, eyelashes fluttering helplessly.

“What do you want me to do now?” Negan murmurs, three fingers tracing Rick’s cheekbone. Rick takes a few shaky breaths, trying to sort through his emotions.

“Fuck me with it.”

“Mm, kinky.” Negan’s hazel eyes darken with lust and he bites his lip. “You sure you can take this and still let me fuck you after? I don’t want to overwhelm you..”

“I can do it.” Rick nods again, a little more firmly this time. He shifts a little, bracing against the table, looking absolutely _delicious_. Negan could eat him. Actually might, later.

“Man, you’re so ridiculously well behaved.” Negan nuzzles in against Rick’s jaw, slowly easing the axe out and pushing it quickly back in. Rick sucks in a sharp inhale, eyes closing, and one hand finds one of Negan’s and clings. “I gotta say, you’re taking this all very well. I might almost think you’d _practiced_. You sure you’ve never fucked a dude before?”

“It was – it was ju-just for the sex, _ah_!” Rick arches as the axe handle drags against his spot with each pull out, each shove back in. “God, Negan, fuck-”

“Oh?” Negan leaves little kisses behind Rick’s ear, making sure to go as slow as humanly possible. “So that’s a _yes_ on experimentation, I get it now.”

“Shut – shut up, it was – just a – just-” Rick’s cut off by a sudden, completely overwhelming orgasm that shakes his entire body, and his head falls back against the table, and his legs shake and he _mewls_ and squirms and otherwise completely comes apart. Negan admires him, the way he trembles and pants, clinging desperately to Negan’s hand.

“Such a pretty boy,” Negan croons softly, free hand running through Rick’s curls. “So good for me. You okay, baby?”

Rick swallows, hard, and nods shakily. He’s sucking in deep, gasping breaths, blue-eyes half-lidded but clear, and with careful precision Negan withdraws the axe all the way. Negan’s cock aches with want, and he pulls back from Rick’s body for a moment. Rick looks exhausted, and Negan considers leaving him to sleep and just jacking off on the way back; but then Rick’s hands tangle in his hair again, dragging him down for a slow, open-mouthed kiss, and when his fingers find Rick’s hips he knows there’s no way he can leave now.

“Fuck me,” Rick moans against his mouth, rocking against him, and he groans softly when his cock aligns with Rick’s ass.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” He mutters. He reaches down to stroke himself a couple of times – coating his dick not with lube, but the next best thing – before pressing just a little into Rick’s body. “Gonna warn you, though, babe, I don’t do it gentle. Sure you can take it?”

If anything it seems to encourage Rick, and the younger man whines as an answer, adjusting so Negan has better access. Whelp – that’s all the encouragement Negan needs. He rocks forward, easing into Rick’s body, and Rick inhales, clutching at his biceps. God, Rick’s fucking tight, even with all of the stretching, and he ducks his head, groaning into Rick’s collarbone.

“Fuuuck yeah,” He sighs, pushing harder in and feeling Rick’s moan vibrate against his chest. “So good, baby. Taking me in like this.”

“’s so big,” Rick breathes, head tilted back against the table. “G- _God_ , Negan.”

Negan hums, both hands finding Rick’s hips, pressing bruises into the pale skin. Rick’s trembling, and despite his best efforts he can’t help the tenseness of his muscles inside. Not that Negan seems to mind too much; the older man’s face is buried in his neck, leaving kisses and soft little bites, cock sinking in to the base.

Rick thinks if he opens his mouth again he’ll vomit.

“Tell me when, Rick,” Negan murmurs lowly against his throat. “Not gonna hurt you.”

It takes a few moments for Rick to adjust properly, getting used to being so damn full. It almost hurts. He can’t stop fucking _shaking_ , can’t stop making soft little noises that have Negan clinging to his wrists almost desperately.

“Move,” Rick says, when he can speak again. “Please. Fuck me.”

Negan obliges at once, drawing back just an inch or two and pushing back in roughly. Rick lets out a sound somewhere between an cry and a yelp, and he squirms momentarily in Negan’s grip, trying to find something to hold on to. Instead Negan pushes his hands above his head, holding his wrists down against the table, and growls softly.

“Don’t.” Negan’s voice is low, a sexual threat. “You can do this without that shit.”

Rick whines, and his fists curl, but otherwise he’s obedient, going still – save for the rocking with the force of Negan’s little thrusts. He’s got both legs wrapped tight around Negan’s waist, though, still desperate for an anchor to the real world. Negan bites down on the side of his neck, a little rougher this time, and adjusts to pull out further and further with each thrust. Rick jerks again against Negan’s hands, but Negan’s steadfast, using both hands to hold him down.

“Negan,” Rick begs, frustrated beyond belief as he rolls his hips. “C’mon, please..”

“Please what?” Negan gives him a charismatic little smirk, being sure to slow down to an almost unbearable pace. Rick keens pathetically and squirms.

“Fuck me, please, God. Fuck me _right_.”

“If you say so.” Negan leans down, catching Rick in a kiss, and picks up a rough pace. Rick moans into the kiss, back arching, as Negan slams into him relentlessly. He’s sweating, hands shaking under Negan’s, and each breath is a pain in his chest. Negan’s fucking him so hard the table’s creaking under them, and he’s probably not going to be able to walk after this, but _God_ is it good.

Rick’s letting out a stream of barely coherent words; curses and groans for more; feet pressing haphazardly at Negan’s thighs. He’s so fucking attractive, splayed out on the table, body shaken with every inward thrust, Negan doesn’t ever want to stop fucking him.

“Negan,” Rick manages to choke out, mouth falling open with sharp gasps and pants as Negan pounds him mercilessly. “Oh, God, I’m close.”

“Already?” Negan chuckles low against his ear, moving both hands from his wrists to his thighs, dragging him in harder. “Shit, baby, don’t let me keep you from it. Cum whenever you need to, Rick.. just make sure I can hear you.”

Rick arches. His breath comes short, and his newly freed hands run down Negan’s back, leaving red nail marks that will probably stay for a couple of days. Negan’s never seen anybody fall apart like this, not even his wives, but Rick’s apparently over the fucking mood with ecstasy.

“ _Please_ ,” Rick says, although it’s more of a sob. “Please, I’m cumming, don’t stop fucking me please-”

“Cum for me, Rick.” Negan slides one hand between Rick’s thighs, stroking the younger man’s leaking cock, fucking into Rick’s body so hard he thinks the RV might be rocking. “Come on, baby, let me see you cum for me again.”

Rick makes a pitiful little cry as he spills, shooting against his stomach and coating the top of Negan’s hands, the tips of the man’s fingers. Negan doesn’t give him a break, instead pressing bruises into his hips in the effort to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. Every one of his muscles is tense, squeezing the shit out of Negan’s cock inside him, and fuck, Negan wonders how many more times he can cum.

“Shit,” Rick chokes out, clawing at Negan’s biceps. “Shit, God, too much, it’s too much, Negan I’m gonna break-”

“Shh,” Negan soothes, slowing just a little to let Rick try and breathe. “Easy, Rick. You’ve got this, you can take it.”

“I _can’t_.” Rick’s crying, now, short, stuttering sobs and gasps as he pulls desperately at Negan’s dark hair. Negan slows, stops, pressing close to Rick and nuzzling his jaw.

“Do you need to stop?” Negan doesn’t particularly want to, not if Rick doesn’t, but Rick’s so broken he’s not sure it’s a good idea to continue, either. He’s never made somebody cry during sex before, made worse by the fact he’s not good with emotions so he can’t tell if it’s pain or pleasure.

“No!” Rick whines, pulls at his arms, his hips. “Don’t stop, please. Feels so good.”

“You sure, baby?” Negan cups the back of his head, leaning down so their foreheads touch. “I don’t want to push it.”

“’m sure.” Rick lets out a shaky breath, sniffling a little. “Don’t want you to stop. Your dick feels so fucking good, Negan.”

Negan restrains a little growl and instead bites down on Rick’s shoulder, resuming the rough pace he’d had before. Rick gasps, throwing one arm around his broad shoulders and propping himself up on the other. The slighter male shakes with each inward thrust, panting hot against Negan’s throat, thighs tight around the older man’s waist, and Negan can physically feel him unravelling, pulling apart at whatever fragile seams he’d had.

“You’re so nice and tight,” Negan praises into Rick’s jaw, biting again, being sure to leave his mark. “You look so pretty like this, Rick. Taking my cock. You’re doing so good holding yourself together. I’m so damn proud, baby boy..”

Rick keens, pressing into Negan’s touch. He’s never really been fucked like this before, but fuck, Negan does it just right, each push and drag and slide of the older man’s cock rubbing against every single sensitive nerve in Rick’s body, setting him on fire. He can barely breathe, Negan’s fucking him so good, and all thought as to what the man’s done has been driven clear away.

“Cum inside,” Rick whispers into Negan’s skin. “Make me yours, Negan. Please.”

Negan groans lowly, head dipping to Rick’s collarbones. He’s left all sorts of marks on Rick’s body, bruises and hickeys and bitemarks of all varieties, but that one particular marking will seal the deal. He’s close, anyway, dick throbbing hard in the warm wet tightness of Rick’s ass, and Rick mumbling little nothings against his ear does it, pushing him over the edge to release into Rick’s body. He cums so hard he’s left trembling, panting into Rick’s sweat-slicked bruised shoulder.

Eventually, once he’s cooled off some, he pulls out. Rick winces a little, biting his lower lip, and Negan kisses an apology against his temple, sliding into the seat and tugging Rick off the table against his chest. Rick settles down with a sigh of exhaustion. The younger man is bruised to hell, skin in varying shades of red, and Negan traces lines over a few of the bitemarks on his shoulders.

“Did I hurt you?” Negan murmurs against the top of Rick’s head.

“No.” Rick shifts a little, letting out another soft little sigh. “’m fine. Sleepy.”

“Mm, I bet.” Negan turns, as well as they can, pulling Rick’s back to his chest. Rick settles back into him, shifting to the curve of his body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked so good before,” Rick mumbles, eyes closed, clinging to one of Negan’s hands. Negan hums, leaning to press little kisses to Rick’s ear.

“Nice to know I made a good first impression, huh?” Negan says lightly, fingers rubbing over his hip. “Mm, well.. you get some rest, okay?”

“What about you?” Rick stirs a little, peeking over his shoulder at Negan, who softens a little. Rick’s adorable.

“Me? I still need to get us back. They’re probably gonna start thinkin’ you killed me and ran off soon.”

Rick sighs, obviously disgruntled. “You can stay a little bit longer, though..” He points out hopefully – and for a moment Negan considers this. Then, chuckling softly, Negan lays a kiss on Rick’s bitten shoulder and nuzzles into Rick’s curls.

“Of course,” He murmurs. “I can stay for a little bit longer.”


End file.
